The Newcomer
by Stinga
Summary: A teenage girl appears in Titans Tower and wishes to become a Titan. She has the power to teleport and has telekinesis like Raven, and seems to be related to her in a way. Please R&R! Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Arrival

The New Girl Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I will not, and do not own Teen Titans…. Ever. But I do own Blink.

A young teenage girl walked through Jump City. She resembled Terra a lot. She wore trainers, jeans and a t-shirt. Her long, brown hair was blown backwards by the breeze. She watched all the citizens of Jump City rush from place to place, and wondered if they knew they had all the time in the world. She was in no hurry. She took out a map and studied it without looking forwards.

" Okay, I'm on the right track…I just have to turn left, then right, left again, right, left, right, l-OWWW! " The girl said before bumping into a lamppost. She muttered angrily under her breath, trying to use her finger to push down the bump on her head.

Not much crime was happening that day for the Teen Titans. It all seemed pretty normal in the Living Room. As usual, Robin and Cyborg were sitting on the couch and duking it out on the games console. Raven was huddled on the other side of the couch, engrossed in a book; Starfire was cooking her Homemade Glorg Supreme (and scolding Silkie the Silk Worm for eating it while it was still cooking) and Beast Boy was holding a boom box up to his ear, playing his music full blast (Luckily, the rest of the Titans had ear plugs so they couldn't hear his music)

The girl continued to walk, until she found a giant building in the shape of a T, which was on a small island, surrounded by a deep lake. She could hear music being played really loud from one of the floors. She didn't want to have to get her clothes wet, so she thought she'd use her powers. The girl disappeared from where she was standing and reappeared on the island where the T-shaped building was. She walked up the path anxiously and advanced upon the door. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

Ding-dong! Ding-dong!

Robin pressed the Pause button on his controller and set it down.

" I'll go answer the door, I'll be right back. " He said to the others. They all nodded before Robin entered the elevator. The doors automatically shut behind Robin and he took out his earplugs. He was soon at the bottom floor and in front of the door. He opened it up, and saw a teenage girl with brown hair standing in front of him with a grin.

" Hi, I'm Robin. What can I-? " Robin began, but was quickly interrupted.

" CanIstayhereforawhile?Thanks!" The girl rushed, before disappearing from Robin's sight.

" _What was that all about? "_ Robin thought to himself, before going back up to the Living Room floor.

The rest of the Titans were busy doing what they were doing, when suddenly a brown-haired girl appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room. Raven stared at her.

" Blink…? What are you doing here…? " Raven asked this girl, who she seemingly knew.

" I think it's VERRRRRY late to say it, but congrats on becoming a Titan! " Blink replied. " I just came to say that, and also say I'd like to become a Titan! " She said.

Blink walked over to Raven. " Say, what's that book you're reading? " She asked.

" ' How to kill people called Beast Boy…and destroy their boom boxes. ' " Raven said jokingly. Blink giggled, but Beast Boy growled.

" HEY, I HEARD THAT! " He yelled.

" New friend, would you like to try my Homemade Glorg Supreme? " Starfire asked the new girl. Blink shrugged.

" Never heard of it, but…sure…" Blink took a teaspoon that Starfire handed to her, scooped up some of the purple mush, and sipped it. She coughed and spluttered a lot as if she was choking on it, and then swallowed.  
" Nice…but…the flavour's…too…strong…I need a glass of water. " Blink croaked, walking over to the sink and gulping down a large glass of tap water.

" Oh dear! Perhaps I mixed in too many zorkaberries! " Starfire replied worryingly.

Blink sat down beside Cyborg and picked up Robin's controller.  
" WOW, I LOVE THIS GAME! " Blink exclaimed, pressing the pause button on the controller and continuing the game. After 2 more laps, Cyborg was creamed.

" How…did you…beat me? " Cyborg gaped in surprise.  
" I guess I'm just…the best! " Blink laughed. Raven looked at her.

" I hope you can actually CONTROL your powers this time…" Raven said over to Blink.  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Blink yelled at Raven angrily, causing her hands to be enveloped in a black light, as well as Beast Boy's boom box, which exploded into pieces.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Beast Boy yelled, crying over his destroyed Boom Box.

" Should have known. You can't. " Raven said, continuing to read her book. Blink growled.

" Oh, you just HAD to bring that up, didn't you? " Blink turned away from Raven in a huff. Robin entered and saw the teenage girl again.  
" Hey, it's you again! I just wanted to ask why you're here? " Robin asked Blink.

" Oh, sorry about earlier, I'm Blink, Raven's Cousin, and I came here to become a Titan! "

" Ok then, we'll set up the assault course tomorrow to test you. " Robin replied. " But for now, lets get some sleep. "

" But my Glorg Supreme! " Starfire protested.

" Put it in the fridge and save it for tomorrow or something. " Robin said, and Starfire obeyed. Everyone turned off what they were using ( If it was electronic) and walked off to their rooms. Raven led Blink to the guest room, which was a room with white walls, a lamited wood floor, a single bed, a desk, and a wardrobe.  
" I hope you enjoy your stay, cousin. " Raven said to Blink, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Blink lied down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

End of chapter one, for now! Chapter 2 will be up once I get some reviews.


	2. Making Yourself at Home

**The New Girl Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I own Blink.

Blink started to toss and turn in her bed. She was having a nightmare.

She saw evil silhouettes taunting and jeering at her, and when she tried to use her powers (and they backfired on her) the silhouettes roared with evil laughter.

Blink woke up, and her head shot upright. She gave a sigh of relief.

" Okay, Blink, It was all…just…a dream…" She convinced herself. A green fly started buzzing around her.

" What the? Stupid bug! " Blink swatted the fly so it slammed into the ground, and turned into Beast Boy. He had a giant red bump on his head. " Ouch! " He said.

" Beast Boy, what are you doing in here? " Blink asked, bewildered.

" Ummm…just wanted to say the assault course is set, so you might want to come down quickly. " Beast Boy said, then turned into a fly again (which was very noticeable due to the large bump) and just about squeezed through the bottom of the door. Blink sighed, and got out of bed, then got dressed into her usual clothes. She disappeared from the room.

Meanwhile, the Titans were outside waiting for Blink to arrive. She appeared out of nowhere in front of them. " Okay then, I'm ready. " Blink said, teleporting to the starting line.

" 3, 2, 1 GO! " BANG!

Deadly spinning discs were fired at Blink while she hovered quickly from the starting line. She teleported to dodge them and gathered speed. Robots started running after her. She used her telekinesis to reduce them to scrap. Lasers were then fired at her, which she deflected using a telekinetic bubble to protect herself. A large wall appeared in front of her, which she teleported over. She then crossed the starting line again, finishing the course.

She had finished the course in 40 seconds. Everyone gaped. Suddenly:

WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!

" Titans, Trouble! " Robin said, and everyone ran into the tower. Blink followed behind. They found out what had happened and ran off to the crime scene. It turns out that Red X had returned and was stealing from a jewellery store. Suddenly, the Titans (and Blink) appeared at the scene. Red X turned to face the Titans.

" Hey, kids. " Said his muffled voice, which would only come from behind a mask. " So, are you gonna play? After all, these are your toys, ROBIN. " He said before firing X-Blasts at everybody, who dodged. Beast Boy turned into an Aerodactyl and grabbed Red X by the shoulders, suspending him in mid air. Red X fired another X-Blast at Cyborg, who fought back with a Sonic Cannon blast. The two beams pushed against each other, until Red X's Attack prevailed, and Cyborg was almost hurled into the wall with a CRASH, but Starfire saved him last minute. Blink and Raven appeared behind Red X.

" Azerath Metrion XINTHOS! " They said in unison. Two ropes coiled upwards like snakes and wrapped around Red X tightly, restricting his movement. Beast Boy dropped him and Robin grabbed Red X. " Have fun behind bars, Red X! Take him away, cops! " Robin said, handing him over to the cops, who took him to jail. The Titans returned to the tower and started to do whatever they wanted until another crime was committed. Blink stayed in her room and started to read one of the many comedy books crammed in her bookcase.

End of Chapter 2 for now! Chapter 3 coming to a fanfic near YOU!


End file.
